


Choppers & Burgers

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Pulp Fic(s) [2]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: But Now Zed Ain't Dead, Diners, F/M, Fluff, It's A Chopper Baby, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: request from tumblr! you and your boyfriend zed are on a little outing on his chopper and get peckish :)





	Choppers & Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is a little short & if it's ooc, i'm not too familiar with how he'd act normally! also this is done as if he isn't a filthy rapist lol

You squint as the harsh wind practically slaps the hair out of your face, leaving it flowing behind your head. Tightening your grip around your boyfriend’s waist, you inch forward on his chopper.

“You alright back there, sweetheart?!” he yells, briskly taking one hand off of the handle to touch yours.

“I’m fine, just doin’ my best to not fall off!” you shout back, smiling.

“You’re okay, if you  _do_ fall off, I’ll let ya sue me!”

You let out a giggle and hug his torso tighter, resting your head on his back and watching the town sights go by. Usually, Zed would insist you wear a helmet to ride with him, but you had been stubborn this time ( _”It makes me look like an oversized beetle, babe!”_ ). You had promised to hold on tight, though, so he had given in to you.

The two of you zoom down the streets of California on that damn chopper he holds so dearly and stop at a nearby burger place. “You want the usual?” he asks, grinning as he helps you off of the chopper.

You nod, fixing your hair. Holding onto his arm, you both head into the diner and go up to the counter. It’s a casual but retro-themed place. Zed always brings you here at least once a month-- you like to sit in the same booth, eat your junk food and gaze at one another. It’s ridiculously pleasant in there and always brings warmth to your heart, especially on cold winter evenings. “Two happy burgers, please,” he says to the employee.

“Sure thing. Anything else?”

Zed looks down at you and knows exactly what you’re thinking. A smile grows on his face as he looks back at the guy behind the counter. “Yeah, two chocolate milkshakes, please.”

“Good choice, man-- that’ll be eight dollars, please,” he replies, taking your boyfriend’s cash off of him and smiling at you both. “Thanks. We’ll bring your food over to you, it won’t be too long.”

With a tired smile, you drag Zed over to your usual booth, the window overlooking the suburban streets of Cali. You’re exhausted from the adrenaline-- it may just consist of sitting and hugging your man, but riding on that chopper with the wind in your face  _is_ pretty tiring. You gaze out of the window, resting your chin in the palm of your hand. “We got here at just the right time, huh?” you remark, seeing a few drops of rain hit the window.

Zed watches them trickle down. “Uh-huh. I’m starvin’.”

His hand finds yours across the table and, like the first time he had done it, your heart flutters in your chest. The two of you share that wonderful, calming moment without uttering a word-- the nostalgia of the diner, the rain beginning to pour down outside, the aroma of fresh burgers & french fries and the one guy you hold dearest all make up the perfect moment for you.

You both seem to get lost in the moment but are snapped out of it when you hear one of the waiter’s footsteps coming towards you. Zed turns around in the booth to see if it’s your food, and he rubs his hands together when he realises it is. “Two happy burgers and two chocolate milkshakes,” the waiter smiles, setting your food down carefully.

After you both thank him, you tuck into your food. It always comes out in a little red basket accompanied by a cute checkered napkin and, to you, it never gets old. “S’at good for ya, sweetie?” Zed asks, his blue eyes glinting warmly.

“It’s yummy,” you smile.

He wipes ketchup from the side of his mouth and continues to eat. It doesn’t take long for you to finish-- you’re both ravenous, to say the least, and the smell of the food cooking had certainly amped up your appetites.

Smiling, Zed slurps on his milkshake, playing with your hands across the table. You look across out of the window again, observing the rain splashing down onto the streets. With a sigh, you let the warmth of the diner and your boyfriend run through you. At that moment, to you, nothing else matters.


End file.
